With the development of wireless communication technology, functions implemented by a wireless terminal such as a mobile phone are more and more powerful. A mobile phone application is application software running on the mobile phone. The application software implements various functions of the mobile phone through an API (Application Programming Interface, application programming interface) extended from an underlayer of the mobile phone. Usually, this mobile phone application has two ways: off-line application and online application. After application startup, the offline application does not need network support any longer and runs independently at a mobile phone terminal. The online application requires network interaction, and cannot run independently if departing from a network environment.
In the existing online applications, a user mobile phone is connected with a WAPGW (Wireless Application Protocol Gateway, wireless application protocol gateway) through a wireless network, and then is accessed into Internet through the wireless application protocol gateway. The wireless application protocol gateway can only perform simple management operations, for example: target service shielding. Moreover, some online applications can directly access the Internet through switching an access point, and bypassing the wireless application protocol gateway.
The prior art at least has the following problems: the wireless application protocol gateway only provides a network channel for accessing the application of the wireless terminal During access, the security of an application server is very poor during accessing. The application server only uses a simple password authentication to authenticate the user mobile phone currently, which does not have strong security. Moreover, the user needs to enter a password for each access service, which is inconvenient to use, and causes poor user experience.